Spawn
Past Life Born Mitchell Davidson in 1923, Mitchell was orphaned days after his birth, and his parents are unknown to this date. Raise in various orphanages, or rather 'sent' to many different orphanages due to his inability to get along with the other children, Mitchell ran away at the age of 16, lied about his age and enlisted in the US Air Corp. After leaving Boot Camp, he chose to volunteer to become a Paratrooper in the newly formed 101st Airborne Division at Camp Toccoa, Georgia. During his training in Dog Company he excelled in his training and was a nearly perfect soldier, his lone disiplinary problems stemmed from his inability to get along with the other soldiers in his company and was thrown in the dock on several occasions due to fighting with the men. Rather than waste a good soldier, the Officers decided to send Mitchell to the OSS, or Office of Strategic Services, after he earned his Jump Wings. Once out of OSS Training, Mitchell was one of the first of the elite Special Forces known as the Devil's Brigade and was in several operations including their initial outing in Norway. Later in 1943, Mitchell was chosen for the Alamo Scouts in the Southwest Pacific, and then eventually was assigned for operations in Germany. Life in the Special Forces The Cracker Jacks During his various operations in Germany, on several missions Mitchell was teamed with an British SAS Officer named Winston Browning. Mitchell and Winston were a joint SAS/OSS team that scoured the German battlefield on special covert missions to sabotage, destroy and assassinate important targets during World War II. It was their last mission together, as documented in Sins of the Past, Demons of the Present, where Mitchell was killed. Mitchell and Winston were betrayed by Italian Double Agent who was known by them as Enzo Morricone (Father of Giovanni Morricone), a supposed Italian Freedom Fighter. Powers and Abilities Spawn's body is quite dense, weighing over 450 pounds and is composed completely of necroplasm. This gives him superhuman strength and durability. While he still has internal organs, they are only semi-functional, however their damage or destruction does not hinder Spawn at all. These organs magically re-appear when he regenerates his wounds. This may be due to Spawn's inability to let go of his human self, retaining his human organs even though he no longer requires them. Spawn wears a living symbiotic costume, Leetha of the 7th House of K (also known as K7-Leetha). While wearing it, the host assumes a dominant role over his suit. His shroud, spikes, chains, and skulls are all part of an organism bonded to his central nervous system that will protect Spawn even if he is unconscious. The true source of the costume is the necroplasm in Spawn's body, from which it feeds. It is possible for Spawn to draw this energy back when he needs it, using it to power his abilities without draining his own reserves. The costume can also feed off evil energy from the physical world, feeding off the ambient evil of people, animals (mainly carrion insects, but also wolves, coyotes, common house cats (though in the comics the cats are always black), fictional giant rat-like rodents, bats, red foxes, and mongooses) and even certain parts of cities (Detroit, New York City, Los Angeles,and in Spawn: Resurrection, Albuquerque is alluded to). A part of his physical powers actually comes from his suit, because of its connection to his nervous system, Davidson is able to shift its shape, including the manifestation of spikes, armor plating, or transforming the shroud into a battle axe, sword, pike or other similar weapons. The shroud itself is an effective offensive weapon able to strike in battle with its extreme precision, severing limbs, and/or disarm enemies with specifically angled pokes and prods. Spawn has vast magical powers. Spawn has a limited power supply whose quantity would be shown to the reader in the form of a counter that began at 9:9:9:9. Each time Spawn used his energy, the counter drains. Consequently, Davidson relies primarily on his costume's natural abilities or weapons rather than the magical abilities in combat. Though the power source is finite, Spawn's biggest limitation is imagination. Davidsons uses this ability in various ways, including resurrecting the dead, firing blasts of necroplasmic energy, teleportation, flamebreathing, transmutation, manipulation of the elements, shape-shifting, flight, and curing the sick. Spawn is practically immortal unless beheaded by a weapon of heaven. He is also rendered powerless (and therefore mortal) in a patch of alley known as "The Dead's Zone": a small patch of Earth that is Heaven's domain and in the ethereal realm of the "Greensworld." Mitchell is a highly trained soldier proficient in both armed ranged and unarmed melee combat. Spawn's training is to the extent that he chooses to use firearms over his magical abilities. Spawn has an ability to "feel", or "sense" or "be cognizant of" misery, pain and hatred as both a gift and punishment given to him by The Keeper, an agent of the Emerald Parliament of Greensworld. He is aware, even subconsciously when someone is attacked or murdered because he has gained a further affinity with the creatures of the night and shadows and through them experiences the anguish of all mankind. Spawn contained an unknown quantity of lost souls who can share his Hellspawn abilities, collectively known as Legion. It is theorized that the souls that Spawn carries are those that died during the same hour that Mitchell was killed, and that there could be as many as 6,000 souls within him considering that he died in Germany during World War II. The power from these souls rendered Spawn uncontrollable by Asmodeous, and after the souls move to a higher plane, Davidson retains their knowledge and experiences. Spawn can also cause these souls to manifest themselves physically as Hellspawn, allowing them to appear and aid him in combat wherever he is. The Legion has a symbiotic relation with Mitchell, who's left in pain whenever one of the Legionnaires is slayed. Category: Males (WH)Category: Nichalus